Faerie Child
by Tainted Rose Wings
Summary: he doesn't know who he is, where he comes from or what happened to him. All he does know is that he's a child, he's in danger and his ears are pointed. All they know is that Mithrandir needs them to save this boy but upon saving him they get their own shock. What elfling has the ability to shift into a leopard cub and why does he have the name of an ancient race of elves?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Faerie Child

**Author: **Tainted Rose Wings

**Warnings: **OOCness, violence,, angst, language, drama, darkness etc.

**Pairings:** AragornxArwen** (**Others are unknown feel free to make suggestions**)**

**Disclaimer: **I neither own Harry Potter nor LOTR. All claims go to their prospective owners.

**Summary:** Waking up in the middle of the forest he doesn't know who he is, where he comes from or what happened to him. All he does know is that he's a child, he's in danger and his ears are pointed. All they know is that Mithrandir needs them to save this boy but upon saving him they get their own shock. What elfling has the ability to shift into a leopard cub and why does he have the family name of a very ancient race of elves that had been lost?

**Author's Note:** I keep reading all these adorable stories with Harry being an elfling child so decided to try my hand at it and add a little twist! Hope you guys enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

His eyelids opened slowly to reveal emerald jewels. He whimpered lightly as he looked around but saw only trees. Where was he? How did he get there? He couldn't remember anything, not even his name. Noticing a puddle not far from him he crawled over to it and looked at his reflection, making a small surprised sound at what he saw looking back at him. The child in the water was beautiful if not slightly broken. Emerald green eyes glowed in the moonlight, raven black hair fell to his shoulders in waves, soft pale skin looked slightly chunky and childish near his cheeks but it was his ears that caught his attention. They were pointed yet elegant, something, he knew, that meant he was not a man or at least a human man. Something in the back of his mind whispered the word 'elf' and he knew that was probably what he was or at least some version of it. He looked to be about five to seven years of age but he couldn't be completely sure, he thought much older than a seven year old would and his eyes spoke of a young man not a child. He frowned at his reflection before whacking the puddle in childish petulance. However, he quickly looked around him warily as he realized he shouldn't have made such a loud sound. The young boy felt his lower lip tremble as he looked past the canopy and at the moon, his little heart aching as he felt himself missing something or _someone_. Sniffling softly, he got to his feet and began to wander around the clearing, seeing if maybe he'd been with someone and merely gotten separated but there was not one person insight. Slowly tears began to slide down his cheeks and he cried at the aching in his chest that he could only relate to loneliness and abandonment.

OoO

Laegolas looked up from where he sat with a book in his hands. Aragorn kept scowling at a piece of parchment in his hand as though it kept insulting him. Letting a small smile, grace his features he set the book down and spoke, _"What is it, friend?"_

Aragorn glanced at him before scowling back down at the parchment. It took a few moments before he replied back to his elven friend. _"Gandalf has sent me a letter. When does he ever send letters?"_

"_What does it say?"_

A concerned look crossed his face and Laegolas sat up straight. That wasn't like Aragorn at all, even after taking control of Arnor and Gondor Aragorn rarely ever showed true concern less it had to do with Arwen or any of the other Fellowship Members. _"He says that we must go to where the star fell and save the child."_

Laegolas vaguely remembered a few days ago they saw what they had deemed a shooting star fall out the sky and land somewhere close to Rivendell. They had all brushed it off, saying it was a miracle rarely seen but nothing too important. However, at Aragorn's words about Gandalf's letter it seems as though they were wrong. _"We?"_

"_Yes. He wants me, you, Arwen and Lord Elrond to go collect the child. What child could this be?"_

"_I do not know but if he is requesting all of us to go. The child must be very important."_

He watched as the Elessar's eyes hardened with resolve before he rolled up the letter. Looking at Laegolas he said, "I will go tell Arwen. Prepare the horses so that we may let Lord Elrond know before we go searching for this child."

Laegolas let a full blown grin curl his lips as excitement for another adventure rushed through him before he nodded his head and walked out.

OoO

He ran through the trees as fast as his little legs would take him, glancing back when he heard the strange yells from behind him. He'd awoken in terror when something yanked his leg and clawed at him after he'd cried himself to sleep. His terror was only made worse when a disgusting creature with horrible teeth loomed over him with a malicious smile, strange words flowing from its lips that he couldn't understand. This seemed to make the monster mad and it yelled something to its companions, they swarmed around him and began to rip into him before he was able to duck under their arms and run. They let out an angry screech before chasing him into the forest, things that seemed similar to swords being unsheathed. Hence how he ended up running through the forest, bloodied up even more than when he first woke up with only a few scratches and a sad look in his eyes. Why was this happening to him? What had he done? He fell to the ground hard when his foot caught in a root, dragging himself into a nearby bush he hid between it and a fallen tree. He muffled his terrified whimpers by putting his hand over his mouth, closing his eyes as he heard their angered shrieks run by him. He waited for a little before he began to scoot out of his hiding place but a firm kick sent him flying back into the fallen tree. He looked up to see the original monster sneering down at him. It raised its sword and he flinched away, waiting for the killing blow when he suddenly felt a tingling all through his body. When the tingling stopped he heard the creature let out a series of guttural words as its companions arrived and they traded words before it grabbed him by his scruff. Scruff?! He opened his eyes and noticed everything was in a sharper clarity yet even smaller than it had been before. He looked down at himself and saw he was a leopard cub. He tried to figure out how that happened when suddenly he let out a yowl as he was shaken painfully. He let out a hiss as he looked at the creatures, fear coursing through him as they began to toss him around. They grabbed his tail, pulled at his ears and smacked him around as they laughed and continued to their camp. All the while he tried to protect himself as best he could but he knew there was nothing he could do to save himself.

OoO

Arwen watched her husband's hardened features with worry. All she'd been told when they left their home in Gondor was that they had to go to her father and look for a child. She wondered briefly what this child would look like and who he was for Aragorn to seem so tense about it. She looked over at her father and as though sensing her worry he glanced at her with a tender but reassuring smile. She looked over at Laegolas and saw that he was concentrated on the path ahead just like Aragorn. She smiled lightly at how alike the two were, the best of friends they were as it should be. They'd known each other for long enough, each of them knew each other for many years. She urged her horse a little faster so she was side by side with her king and she leaned over a bit when he glanced at her curiously, his expression softening a bit, _"What is it my love? What has you at such unrest?"_

He shifted as though he was uncomfortable but said nothing for a time before finally saying softly, "I do not have a good feeling. Something is wrong and I just hope we get to the child in time."

Arwen nodded reverently children were such a rare thing for elves that any child, be it man or elfling, was precious to them. The thought of any child out here in the woods made their skin crawl and so they'd set out immediately after letting her father know what was going on. "We are close to where the star fell."

Laegolas' words broke her out of her thoughts and she looked up, her own eyes searching to see what Laegolas had. It didn't take long for her to notice the slight indentation and disturbance in the trees ahead of them, like something had shot through them and landed there. They shifted their horse into a full gallop before entering the small clearing. Lord Elrond slipped off his horse and squinted down at something before frowning, his eyes lined with worry as he looked up at them. "Orcs have been here."

They all sucked in air. Arwen felt her heart speed up in fear for the child. There would be no chance if the child was caught, they would kill him or her and then all would be for naught. Elrond gritted his teeth and swung back up on his horse as he said, "Let's continue on the trail. They left a pretty clear one so it looks as though the child was able to slip away."

Aragorn seemed to study the clearing a little more and noticed what lord Elrond was talking about. There seemed to be a struggle before what he could only guess was the child slipped into the woods, broken branches a sign of his pursuers coming after him. They heard a sharp cry and before anyone could say anything Laegolas was off, his horse galloping into the woods after the sound. Elrond, Arwen and finally Aragorn followed behind in a breakneck pace. There were signs of a chase and a struggle almost everywhere but it ended near a fallen tree. They could see a few blood droplets that were obviously not Orcs blood and their faces drained of color. Night was beginning to fall but Arwen could feel the undercurrent of urgency to find this child. They had to. "We must keep going. It is fresh, they cannot have gone far."

Her words seemed to rouse them as they slipped off their horses. Laegolas and Aragorn immediately began tracking the Orc's movements from the fallen tree, noting there were no longer signs from the child. It didn't take long for them to hear the cackling laughter and sharp taunts of the Orcs as they sat around their camp fire, tossing something small between them. At first they thought it was the child until they saw it was some sort of animal that they couldn't be familiar with. **"This will be a delicious morsel once we get done playing with it."  
**

The one that spoke was obviously the leader of the three Orc pack and it seemed to yank on the creatures tail when it tried to crawl away, causing it to mewl pathetically as it stilled. Arwen felt her heart go out to the poor creature that was obviously just a baby. It had to be frightened to be so far from its mother and in these cruel monsters hands. **"We should kill it now and just be done with it. I grow hungry after the hunt."**

All four of them tensed unsure as to why the thought of them eating the poor creature startled them. Arwen stepped forward but both her father and Aragorn, held her arms to keep her at bay. She shot her husband a fierce look but he was not looking at her but the babe. She turned to see what had their attention and hand to stifle a gasp. Suddenly, there was no creature there but a small child, curled in on himself as the Orc leader grabbed his hair. Rage went through all of them at the sight and Laegolas was the first to act, faster than anyone realized he'd notched his arrow and let it fly. The leader was dead before he hit the ground and the child let out a soft terrified cry as he dove behind a bush to hide. The other orcs cried out in shock and rage as Arwen, Aragorn and Elrond ran at them from their hiding place with swords drawn. The battle was quick and not as bloody as it would have been years ago. Arwen turned in time to see Laegolas bent near the bush, talking softly to it and obviously trying to coax the child out. She approached them slowly and Laegolas looked up at her with pleading eyes, she'd never seen that look on his face and froze for a second. She nodded her head in understanding and bent down next to him. She moved the leaves of the bush a little to reveal the small spotted creature, it hissed and swiped a clawed paw at them before huddling deeper into the bush. Emerald eyes watching them warily and obviously terrified as the cub –because they couldn't deem it as anything else – trembled. _"I have never seen anything like it. What kind of child is this that it can change forms so easily?"_

Arwen noticed how the cub's ears swiveled forward as Laegolas' spoke in Sindarin to her and the cub seemed to watch them more carefully. Arwen didn't take her eyes off the cub as she replied, _"I do not know but I think it understands us when we speak like this."_

As though to confirm this, those emerald eyes watched her intently and the cub made a soft mewling noise before making a strange chuffing noise. Elrond and Aragorn had lingered behind but heard the two speak clearly, they looked at each other before Aragorn spoke lightly, "Try to coax him out Arwen."

She hesitated before speaking slowly and softly, _"Come child. Are you not hungry and tired? We wish to help you. We were sent to find you."_

Its ears swiveled back and forth between her and Laegolas as they spoke comforting words. When she reached out to touch the cub it flinched violently and curled in on itself but instead of pulling her hand back she petted gently. Arwen was amazed by how soft the cub's fur was, she could feel where blood from wounds crusted over in its fur but otherwise it was soft. She could feel the harsh tremors in its body slow to soft trembling as one emerald eye looked at her and Laegolas in question. Once again in the blink of an eye there was a child where the cub used to be. Arwen tried to slowly breathe through her nose but she could feel the rage building in her stomach. The child was littered with cuts and bruises, his emerald eyes looked up at them with pain, sadness and mistrust. It hurt to be looked at like that by a child of all things. As though sensing the anger everyone radiated the child let out a small whimper and curled in on himself, Arwen had to bite down a sob before Laegolas took initiative. He scooted closer to the child and curled his arms around him, even when the child flinched and struggled he held on and brought him out of his hiding place. _"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't hurt me, please don't hurt me!"_

They all froze at the child's soft cries, surprise at the fact he spoke Sindarin freezing them and surprise that he would think they would hurt him. Elrond came forward and stroked the child's head tenderly from where he hid it in his own arms. _"Peace, ion. No one will harm you, now or ever so long as we have a say in it."_

His soft cries quieted and his trembling eased as he looked up at all of them and it was then they saw him fully. Pale skin, emerald eyes but most of all the pointed ears that told them he was an elfling. Rage and surprise went through all of them as this fact came to light and Arwen had to put her hand on her husband's arm to keep him from turning around and hunting down anymore Orcs. The child seemed to sense the shift in emotions before he whimpered quietly and huddled closer to Laegolas who still held him gently in his arms. Laegolas hummed softly, trying to comfort the terrified child and the young boy looked up at him in puzzlement.

OoO

He looked up at all the grown-ups around him and realized save for one they all had pointed ears like him. He studied one and then another, the one who petted him was a pretty woman, she looked like an angel with her long hair and green-brown eyes as well as that glow around her. The one who held him so gently was also pretty but he could tell it was a male and he looked different from the other pointed eared male. He had pale silver blonde hair and almost grey looking eyes or was it blue? The colors almost seemed to shift and it was…pretty. The other pointed ear male kind of looked like the pretty lady but not as pretty. He seemed to radiate power but it was a gentle feeling not overwhelming like the nasty monsters. Then there was the round eared male, he seemed to be the pretty lady's partner from the way they interacted with each other. He had shaggy brown hair and a mustache that seemed to be greying a little but his grey-blue eyes were kind as he looked at him. Something in him told him these people wouldn't hurt him but he still felt uneasy and mistrustful. He looked at the two pretty elves and clutched at the tunic of the one who held him, feeling at ease with him humming softly. _"What is your name little one?"_

His eyes shifted to the human partner and his head tilted as he tried to remember his name. As though coming at his request, a soft whisper in his mind revealed his name to him. He looked at them somewhat shyly and said softly, _"Syllith Baequimitore"_ _(lit. Faerie Child Blessed By the Moon)_

All four adults looked at each other in shock. They had not heard that family name in centuries and the child's first name was uncommon but definitely contained Elven. Syllith watched the pretty lady move closer to him and tensed as he watched her warily but she smiled warmly and he relaxed a little. _"My name is Arwen Queen of Gondor. This is my husband Aragorn King of Gondor and my father Lord Elrond of Rivendell. The one that holds you is Laegolas prince of Mirkwood."_

The last two places called up a memory that he was sure had been forgotten. _**"You are Syllith Baequimitore now. You must go to either Mirkwood or Rivendell. There will be people there who will help you. You cannot stay here any longer, ion. You must go."**_

He shuddered as he remembered the urgency in that voice but he couldn't remember who had said it or why. They had sounded…scared. Syllith looked up at the pretty lady, Arwen, and spoke. _"I was told to go to either Mirkwood or Rivendell. That I would be helped."_

Elrond looked at his daughter in surprised and stepped forward as he asked, _"Who told you little one?"_

Syllith felt his bottom lip tremble and stick out as a wave of sadness and panic set in. _"I don't know. I don't remember."_

The last word was a little wail as he began to cry and Laegolas shot the lord an irritated look to which Elrond looked sheepishly apologetic. Laegolas murmured comforting words to the child as he rocked him gently. Syllith buried his head into Laegolas' shoulder, hiding from the rest of the world as the ache set back in his chest. He felt as though he lost something very important but he couldn't be sure what it was. Once he calmed down and was only sniffling, he laid his head against Laegolas' shoulder feeling tired suddenly. The adults noticed this immediately and let small smiles touch their faces. Laegolas looked up at Elrond and said, _"Let us take him to Rivendell. It is closer and I am sure he will appreciate the more open beauty of it."_

Aragorn murmured his agreement as he stroked the child's head, watching with a smile as Syllith's eyes fought to remain open and keep tabs on the conversation. Arwen smiled as the child's eyes finally closed and sleep took him. The trip back to the horses was quiet as they lost themselves to their thoughts. Who was the child and what had happened to his kin?

**To be continued…**

**A/N:** Hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know what you guys think and look forward to another chappie soon! Getting back into the rhythm of posting up chapters regularly so be patient please~ I'll try to make sure chappies are posted every Friday or Saturday if not then every other Friday or Saturday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Faerie Child

**Author:** Tainted Rose Wings

**Warnings**: OOCness, violence, angst, language, drama, darkness etc.

**Pairings:** AragornxArwen (Others are unknown feel free to make suggestions)

**Disclaimer:** I neither own Harry Potter nor LOTR. All claims go to their prospective owners.

**Summary:** Waking up in the middle of the forest he doesn't know who he is, where he comes from or what happened to him. All he does know is that he's a child, he's in danger and his ears are pointed. All they know is that Mithrandir needs them to save this boy but upon saving him they get their own shock. What elfling has the ability to shift into a leopard cub and why does he have the family name of a very ancient race of elves that had been lost?

**Author's Note:** As many have brought to my attention many people refer to the Mirkwood Prince as 'Legolas' and I've recently been writing it as 'Laegolas'. I've seen people write it both ways but if you all feel more comfortable with 'Legolas' I will definitely leave it as such :P Thank you everyone who has reviewed! So happy you all like it so far :) As to set pairings I only have Aragorn and Arwen but I have an idea for another just need to see how the story plays out. Also thanks to all my avid lurkers who followed and favorite the story! Lol you all make this worth it ^_^ Also I want to give a special shout out to **Larisya** and **OlivineW** for such great and curious reviews. This does take place Post books and yes Syllith is a bit girl-ish but it's not a completely Elven name that's why. As things go on more will be revealed and hopefully the twist I'll have will be approved by you all.

**Chapter 2**

When Syllith woke up from his exhausted slumber he was in a soft bed with unfamiliar surrounding but everything was really bright and pretty. He sat still for a moment, just drinking in the beauty of the place before he slipped out of bed, recognizing the fact he was wearing newer clothes. He tilted his head to the side and listened closely, only catching bits and pieces of conversations. Wary of the place he was at and the memories of the night before still fresh in his mind, Syllith peeked around the door into a long hallway trying to find anyone he recognized. Maybe even the pretty guy elf, the one they'd called Legolas. He slowly slipped into the hall and hid behind a column before checking to see if the coast was clear. When he saw no one was coming after him or yelling, he took a few braves steps into the open and went searching for his rescuers. After a few seconds of looking and listening he finally heard a familiar voice speaking Sindarin in one of the rooms.

He peeked around a door to see the four people who'd found him and was about to step in the room when he heard the man's, Aragorn's, next words. _"I do not know how this is even possible. The Baequimitore have not lived since the first Great War, before even the time of Isildur and Sauron."_

Syllith huddled behind the door and listened to what they spoke about well aware they were talking about him. Nervousness and suspicion were a haze over his mind as he eavesdropped on their conversation. This time it was the woman's, Arwen's, voice that spoke up in answer to her husband. _"Many things we had thought were impossible are once again becoming possible. Look at the Return of the Ent Wives and once more we have dragons returning from this land. Lady Galadriel has even gained some power back. Why should it not be possible that a race of elves we had believed to be extinguished were merely in hiding?"_

"_She has a point Estel. Should we not be talking to the elfling though? Ask him where he came from and how he got there last night?_

"_Cause your attempt went so well last night, __Hîr vuin__?"_ The soft question had a slight protective edge in it and Syllith recognized it as Legolas' and the voice he'd reacted to was Arwen's father, Elrond. _ "Ada, stop. Leave the child be." (__Hîr vuin lit. Most beloved lord/my lord)_

"_I understand Aragorn's unease. After all, if one of the Baequimitore has returned then there is a chance the courts will come back. No one has ever seen the Seely and UnSeely courts since the massacre. If that happens then that could mean Middle-earth is returning to the old ways."_

Legolas' voice was thick with emotion and it hurt Syllith to hear the longing in his voice. The child leaned against the door more heavily to better concentrate on what they were saying, trying to understand what they meant by 'the courts'. However, as he put more weight on the door it swung open causing him to land on the floor with a soft 'oomph' before scrambling up and looking at his feet. Tears already brimming in his eyes at the thought of getting in trouble, they would hurt him now for listening. There was a soft titter, followed by a few chuckles and before he realized it, he was being lifted up and placed on someone's hip. He fidgeted for a second before looking up and meeting grey-blue eyes. Without thinking he laid a hand on his whiskery face and scrunched up his face at the ticklish sensation before starting slightly at the low rumbling laughter that erupted from the man king. He blinked and watched his slightly aged face transform to something younger when he laughed and a small shy smile touched Syllith's lips. Eased slightly he clung to the man's tunic as he walked back to his seat near his wife, Arwen stood by his chair and smiled down at the child. Syllith looked over at Legolas and saw a strange look pass over the elf's features. Without thinking he lifted up his arms towards the pretty elf, a silent request that seemed to light Legolas' features as he leaned forward and took the child from Aragorn's arms. Syllith snuggled into the elf prince's shoulder and sighed as warmth spread through him. He liked Aragorn and Arwen but Legolas felt special for some reason, from the moment he'd first laid eyes on him through the bush something seemed to click. Legolas tightened his arms around the child a little more and sat back in his seat as Aragorn watched on in amusement.

"_Were you listening long, ion?"_ Syllith blushed lightly at Aragorn's amusedly curious question before speaking softly. _"Only since you began to speak of how some kind of elves haven't been alive since before a war."_

"_That's right. You said you family name was Baequimitore, correct?"_ The child burrowed deeper into Legolas' safe arms at Elrond's question and peeked up at him shyly. _"Yes. That's what he said my name was."_

Aragon and Arwen looked at each other in confusion before she came forward patting his head and he sighed in contentment. He never had so many people be nice to him at least it felt as though he'd never had so many people be nice to him. His sigh came out almost like a purr as he relaxed even more before she asked, _"Who is 'he' little one?"_

Syllith's face scrunched up as he tried to recall, bringing up the memory of the scared sounding voice. When his eyes glazed over and another memory surfaced. . _**"You are Syllith Baequimitore now. You must go to either Mirkwood or Rivendell. There will be people there who will help you. You cannot stay here any longer, ion. You must go."**_

"_**Bu-But! I won't leave you! You are Nana's brother, the last person who is family! I won't abandon you!"**_

"_**Syllith! You are all that is left! You are the last link, be it as weak as it's gotten. Go! I will find you!"**_

"_**No!"**_

"_**This is no time for your hero complex to kick in. You are no longer Harry Potter!"**_

Syllith shuddered as the memory ended but still he could see no face but now he had another name to ponder, Harry Potter. Did he have two names? Why? The child looked up at Arwen in confusion before speaking. _"Why do I have two names? Uncle called me by another name when he was trying to get me to go and I sounded different."_

Arwen looked at the three men before kneeling infront of Syllith. _"The family line you come from, little one, always had two names because one was there true name and so it had more power. Do you know which your true name is?"_

Syllith gave her a thoughtful look before he said softly, _"The other one. H-"_

"_Don't say it."_ The child flinched at the sharp tone in Elrond's voice and hid his face in Legolas' shoulder. He missed the three looks shot at the Rivendell Lord in the process. _"What he means, little one, is that it is best if you keep that name secret and not tell anyone."_

Syllith looked at Aragorn and nodded his head somberly. The King smiled warmly at the child and was rewarded with a shy smile in return. _"Syl, do you remember where you lived before you go here? Or how you got here?" (Syl lit. Faerie)_

Emerald eyes looked into blue and the child ducked his head shyly. _"No. Only that I lived really, really far and that uncle sent me here."_

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Syllith was passed on to Arwen whose face he watched closely. Without thinking he asked, _"Are you really an elf? You glow like you're an angel."_

This got a pleased blush from the woman and a few chuckles from the men. She nuzzled his cheek in an affectionately motherly way and for a moment he remembered another woman doing that to him. He wrapped his arms around Arwen's neck and laid his head down on her shoulder just as his stomach growled. He blushed lightly causing them to laugh outright. _"Come little one. Let us get you something to eat, yes?"_

Syllith looked at Aragorn and smiled, stretching out his arms and happily relaxing into the older man's hold. The adults switched to common language and the child relaxed in the arms that carried him as he looked around Rivendell. His eyes rested on Legolas and he watched his expressionless face yet his passionate body language before laughter filled the halls. Syllith wiggled up Aragorn' grip and looked over his shoulder, watching as more elves appeared. Someone patted his head tenderly and he looked at Arwen as she smiled at him. As though to mimic her he laid his hand gently on her head and she watched him for a moment, puzzled by the solemn look on his face and the warmth that seemed to fill her before he looked down at her belly. _"I hope he grows up big and strong like you and Aragorn."_

There was a quiet unease that filled them all at the child's words before Arwen asked, _"You know?"_

Syllith looked at her curiously, _"Don't you?"_

A slow smile touched Arwen's lips and she took him from Aragorn's arms. He was slightly surprised when she held him tightly to her. He blinked before returning the hug and resting against her shoulder. _"You are the first of many gifts to bless us, Syllith."_

The child looked at Elrond and smiled warmly even though he didn't really understand what the high elf meant. However, all serious thoughts flew out his head when he was treated to a feast. The grown-ups laughed and rejoiced when Syllith's face lit up and for the first time he looked genuinely happy. They spoke quietly as Syllith ate, stopping only when he asked them a question or spoke quietly. Legolas glanced at Syllith when he noticed a lull in the child's voice, only to see him dozing lightly in his seat. The prince smiled and got up, picking up the child and feeling warmth fill him when Syllith curled closer in his embrace. He looked up at the other three in the room and said softly, _"I will put him to bed. He has tired himself out already."_

Arwen and Aragorn nodded, soft smiles on their faces while Elrond waved a hand distractedly as he wrote something down on a piece of parchment an elf had brought over. With a soft chuckle the elf prince slowly walked towards the sleeping chambers that Elrond had carefully picked out for the little elfling. He couldn't help but lose himself in thought as he walked with the child, looking down at Syllith's innocent face with awe. Even his first name spoke of his heritage, half elven and half fey but equal parts beautiful. He still remembered the stories his father used to tell him of an ancient race of elves that had married into the fey court, a court that hadn't existed since the Valar first blessed the land and Sauron's master first betrayed the Valar. It had been the first thing Sauron's master had set to destroying and had succeeded with terrible consequences. When the fey courts had left, they took the very essence of _Middle-Earth_ with them and with the Baequimitore's death, the fey would never return. Syllith's name was a show that he was part of that heritage, his first name being part Elven and part Fey. He recalled his father saying that the Baequimitores had ruled a section of the land close to Rivendell where a large lake was located in the center of their territories. His father had spoken of grand parties during more peaceful times and Legolas had an inkling that the child in his hands might just be their little prince. He had no doubt that with the return of this child the Fey would come back to claim him.

For some reason the thought of someone, even the child's kin, taking him greatly caused him pain. As though sensing Legolas' unrest, the child murmured softly and cuddled closer to the elf prince and he smiled at the child. He looked up just in time to stop in front of the child's room door, maneuvering the small body in his arms he opened said door. It was a beautiful room and Elrond had chosen smartly in his opinion. The room itself seemed to be a part of nature as white oak and leaves wound themselves around the room, little round lights hung around like will-o-wisps and the room had enough space to serve as both bedroom and playroom. Legolas gently laid the child down onto the soft white oak bed and for a second Syllith's eyes opened to look at him. Warm but sleepy emerald eyes looked at him with a soft smile before drifting off once again. Legolas sat by the bed for a few moments to watch the child sleep before slipping out of the room quietly.

Legolas found Aragorn, Arwen and Elrond in the council room and he sat down with a soft sigh when Aragorn looked at him expectedly. However, it was Elrond that spoke first as he said. "I think we can all be sure that he is infact one of the old ones. However, for him to be but a child means there are others or at least were others. How could Mithrandir keep this from us?"

"Maybe he did not know until recently?" Arwen suggested softly as she stood near her husband who wore a thoughtful expression. Legolas watched him carefully before he spoke his thoughts aloud, "It wouldn't be a surprise if the child was part of the Royal family and that is why Mithrandir was so insistent upon us getting the child."

"If all this is true…Where are his kin? Where have they been hiding all these years and why have the courts not returned? Why was he left to fend for himself?" Aragorn's voice was thick with feeling. He too had heard tales of what the land used to be like when the old ones had existed in _Middle-Earth_ and desired for the old ways to return before the chaos of war struck. They were all quiet for a time before Elrond spoke again. "I have sent word to Gandalf. Let us hope he comes in time to explain everything to us."

(OoO)

Syllith looked into the crystal clear water with wonder as he watched the fish come towards the surface with curiosity. He giggled when they scattered at the light touch he gave the water, just as a shadow loomed over him. He flinched and curled up into a ball as fear surged strongly through him but at the voice that spoke that fear vanished instantly. _"Ion let us get you some new clothes."_

The child glanced up at Aragorn's blue-gray eyes and meekly stretched his arms out in a silent request to be held. The king smiled softly as he reached down for the child, knowing he'd frightened the child accidently and was seeking some form of comfort. It had been two days since they'd found the boy and while he'd warmed up to them significantly he was still very skittish. Not only that but they'd begun to notice the child could do little things that no regular elf could do. Little acts of what they felt were Istari magic yet a focus was not needed. He'd float a piece of bread to him, create a new toy from a rock or even create balls of light when it got too dark for his liking. It had amazed them when he'd first started using this strange magic and at first Syllith thought he would get in trouble but they watched him in wonder. Elrond had begun educating him on _Middle-Earth_ and his heritage while Aragorn and Arwen told him stories but it was Legolas that he loved being around most. The elf always found time to play with him and teach him archery as well as swordsmanship.

The man king smiled slightly when one night he was setting the child into bed and they were speaking softly about his day. He'd revealed that he'd begun to see them as family a little with Aragorn being like the Ada, Arwen the Nana, Elrond being a mix of Teacher and Papa but when Aragorn asked about Legolas the child had revealed that Legolas was 'other'. When Aragorn had tried to get him to explain Syllith merely said that Legolas was special and so he was 'other'. His thoughts were brought out of the memory when Syllith jerked to the side and Aragorn saw he had lunged for a butterfly that was fluttering nearby. Aragorn chuckled and gently brought the child's hands down causing solemn emerald eyes to his._ "They're pretty aren't they? Unfortunately, it's best not to catch them or else they won't fly anymore."_

Syllith looked at him blankly for a second before looking back at the butterfly and nodding his head slowly in understanding. Syllith blinked slowly before laying his head on Aragorn's shoulder, the king laid his cheek against the child's head and hummed softly. He was content with how well the past two days had gone but he should have known things would not remain that way when suddenly another elf rushed over to them. He felt Syllith stiffen and hide his face in the king's shoulder as he murmured soothing words to the child. _"Lord Elrond requests you and the child to meet him in the Council room as Gandalf has arrived."_

Aragorn felt the child shiver and frowned but nodded his head, thanking the elf who glanced at Syllith with a wistful look before hurrying off. Sighing softly, Aragorn changed directions and said softly to the child, _"We're going to meet an old friend now. Maybe he can help us a bit, okay?"_

Syllith looked up at him and searched his face before slowly nodding his head in agreement. _"Okay. I'll try to be good."_

Aragorn lightly kissed the child's brow and Syllith giggled at the feel of the king's beard on his skin. Aragorn let a hearty laugh pass his lips and began to tickle the child's sides, getting peals of squealing laughter from him and causing his spirit to rise as he walked.

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Faerie Child

**Author:** Tainted Rose Wings

**Warnings**: OOCness, violence, angst, language, drama, darkness etc.

**Pairings:** AragornxArwen (Others are unknown feel free to make suggestions)

**Disclaimer:** I neither own Harry Potter nor LOTR. All claims go to their prospective owners.

**Summary:** Waking up in the middle of the forest he doesn't know who he is, where he comes from or what happened to him. All he does know is that he's a child, he's in danger and his ears are pointed. All they know is that Mithrandir needs them to save this boy but upon saving him they get their own shock. What elfling has the ability to shift into a leopard cub and why does he have the family name of a very ancient race of elves that had been lost?

**Author's Note: WARNING! COMMENT DIRECTED TO IGNORANT PERSON WILL COMMENCE IN 3…2…1…**Soooo I'm thoroughly amused by a person who couldn't even leave a name for me to call out on. First of all 'Guest' I don't recall ever mentioning there being slash or that if there would be slash that it would include Harry. Second of all you don't know what I have planned for this story so please keep your comments to yourself. What's disgusting is your need to judge anything I write or/and decide. There's a saying you should learn 'don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all'. Just to reassure everyone I am not into Pedophiles or anything of the such. I don't plan to have Harry romantically involved with ANYONE until a LOT farther into the story. At this moment the only relationships I'm working on is Harry building his familial bonds as well as Aragorn and Arwen's relationship. So please 'Guest' stick your comment where the sun don't shine and rotate :) **End of comment!**

ANYWAY! Hi everyone! I'm so glad everyone is enjoying the story. Everyone's reviews have been so helpful and have been really encouraging to me. As the chapters go on more and more information will be revealed and you'll start to understand things a little more. Syllith's namesake will be revealed and just what role he plays in the future in this chapter so hopefully it'll help in understanding things a bit more. Also followers and reviews like you guys are what encourage me to keep writing. So seriously guys thank you sooooo much! I realize I haven't really been addressing any reviews so I'm deeeeeefffiiiinitely going to start trying lol If any of you want to see what my Fey (Seelie and UnSeelie) as well as the Baequimitore (since many were a mix of Elves and Fey) Elves are based off of you can go to sephy_no_ and there is at least 11 or 12 pages there.

**Chapter 3**

Syllith frowned as he looked at the elder man who sat across from him and Aragorn. There was something oddly familiar about him but little Syllith couldn't be sure. However, the knowing twinkle in his eyes made the child leery of his elder. _"Hello Syllith. I'm glad to see you're doing well."_

Syllith glanced at Aragorn from where he sat on his lap before saying hesitantly, _"Thank you for telling them to save me."_

He'd heard enough times from the grown-ups around him that this man, this Istari, was the reason he was there now and why the grown-ups had even thought to look for him. So it was only natural that he thanked the elderly man. He felt a little more courage enter him when Aragorn gave him an approving smile. The older man smiled warmly and Syllith relaxed a little giving him a shy smile in return. _"Why don't you show Mithrandir some of the things you can do, ion."_

Warmth bloomed in Syllith at Arwen's soft tone and he tentatively raised his hand squinting at it and a bright light slowly glowed from it. It slowly faded away and then he was levitating a feather quill that Elrond liked tickling him with when he started investigating all the different scrolls. He stopped when he heard Mithrandir's thoughtful hum as he watched and Syllith turned into Aragorn's chest to hide his face shyly. Relaxed as a rough calloused hand stroked the back of his head tenderly he sighed softly. _"It is definitely magic but it is different from what we Istari use."_

Syllith had a random flash back to someone, a woman, calling him a 'freak' and he peaked out from where he had his face hidden in Aragorn's chest. _"So I'm…a freak?"_

Everyone in the room, including Mithrandir, stiffened in shock and anger at the child's words. _"Of course not, child. What would make you ask something like that?"_

Said child seemed to hesitate for a moment before he said, _"Someone, a woman, used to call me that. She_ _**hurt**__."_

Legolas felt pure rage at what the child revealed before he pushed it back, taking a deep breath and schooling his features. He ran a hand through his hair before laying his hand comfortingly on the child's head causing Syllith to relax momentarily. Syllith squirmed in Aragorn's lap, sensing the shift in the room and Arwen took the restless child, he looked at her curiously at her before he asked, _"Aren't I heavy?"_

Chuckles scattered across the room before Arwen tapped the child's nose, making him go cross-eyed when he tried to follow the movement with his eyes. _"No, ion. To us Elves you still feel very much like a babe, barely any weight."_

The Elfling made a thoughtful noise before looking at Mithrandir and asking, _"So what does it mean? That I have different magic from you?"_

The elder Istari seemed to hesitate before he said slowly, obviously picking his words carefully. _"From what the Valar have…told me. You were born in a place very different from here. With how many years its been, there's been a lot of mixed blood in your line. Istari-like beings happen to be one of the latest additions to your line."_

Mithrandir seemed to hesitate in what he was about to say and Elrond stepped forward, frowning disapprovingly at the Istari. _"What is it you are so reluctant to say?"_

"_Child what is your name?"_ Syllith looked at him puzzled at his question but decided to answer anyway. "_Syllith __Caunwaithon Baequimitore…"_

Mithrandir smiled and nodded his head like he'd expected that answer, he leaned back and lit his pipe before taking a long drag of it. He took a long pause before he began to speak, _"I thought as much. That name 'Caunwaithon' it is only given to the rulers. You are the High Prince, heir to the Baequimitore. There is a prophecy the Valar have kept a secret. It is about a child prince of the Old Ones, what we call the Baequimitore elves, and the return of the Fey Courts. Child, you will go through many trials and before the end you will have to make a choice."_

"_Mithrandir! He is a child, he does not need you scaring him."_ Legolas' soft scolding voice caused the elder man to chuckle mirthlessly as he leaned back. _"It is necessary. Things are being set into motion much faster than any of us may realize."_

Syllith looked between all the adults before he said softly, _"What were the Old ones like?"_

It was quiet in the room before Arwen began to speak, his emerald eyes on her. _"They were some of the most beautiful and wildest elves that ever lived, closer to the Valar than even the High Elves. They were so close to nature, unlike the rest of us they never really got involved with man and for that the Fey loved them dearly. The Fey were the ones that suggested the merging of royal families. However, they were very different from the rest of us, especially after the merge. Fey see things very differently than Elves and other magical creatures, there is no good and bad for them since they were creatures of magic and earth. The Old Ones inherited the Fey's mischievous nature but created balance for them. Where many humans used to be captured and killed by the Fey before the merge it happened less and less after. However, when Sauron's master began the 'Purge' on the Old Ones they were filled with anger and grief so they disappeared and took with them the wild magic that breathed air into Middle-Earth."_

"_Their appearance was slightly different from the usual elf as well. Since many had begun to be born from Fey, their eyes were a bit more slanted and their ears slightly longer. Your own appearance will change when you come of age although I don't know how." _Syllith looked at Mithrandir thoughtfully before laying his head on Arwen's shoulder as he said softly, _"I want to stay here…with Ada, Nana, Deada and Legolas." (lit. Father, Mother, Grandfather)_

Arwen tightened her hold on the child, remembering when Aragorn had come back to their room smiling from ear to ear. He had revealed what the child told him about seeing them as his parents, Elrond as his 'Papa' which obviously had meant Deada. She still didn't understand what the child had meant by Legolas being 'other'. However, Mithrandir's low chuckles took her attention and the child looked at him curiously before the elder man gently took the child, tucking him into the nook of his arm as he asked curiously, _"Child what was the first person you saw when you awoke?"_

Syllith scrunched up his nose before shuddering, remembering the nasty creatures. _"Stinkies…orcs."_

They noticed how the elder Istari's features darkened for a moment before he urged lightly, _"And who after that?"_

Syllith seemed to pause slightly before looking at the adults around him, glancing between Arwen and Legolas. _"I saw Legolas…Legolas was the first one I saw when I awoke,"_

Suddenly, the Istari was laughing boisterously and handing the child to said elf. Everyone looked at him incredulously before he said suddenly mirthful, _"An amusing side effect of having mated with Fey is that they attained many of their attributes during birthing. So that children would be easily taken care of by nursing maidens for the Fey the child wouldn't be shown to the mother or father first but to the maid that would take care of the child. It is called 'Imprinting' and it creates a sort of bond. Amusingly enough little Syllith has imprinted upon you Prince Legolas."_

The room was quiet for a second before soft snickers were heard then full laughs much to the Elf's embarrassed dismay and Syllith's confusion. Legolas was in the current position of a 'nurse maid' but as much as he was embarrassed he wasn't upset with it seeing as he enjoyed spending time with little Syllith. With a little sigh Legolas but a warm smile touched his lips as he tossed Syllith into the air good naturedly getting the boy to giggle as he caught him. _"Syl, why don't you find your Uncles and play in the garden?"_

Syllith looked at him curiously as he was put down on the ground and asked, _"Elrohir and Elladan?"_

Legolas nodded in confirmation and the elfling ran to the door before pausing and running back to Aragorn and Arwen, giving them a shy hug before rushing out. They waited till they couldn't hear the echo of his running feet before they faced the thoughtful Istari. "What is it you would not say infront of the child?"

Aragorn watched the Istari carefully as he waited for him to answer his questions. He seemed to sag into his seat before he took his pipe out of his mouth. "Syllith has been here for a total of six days three of which he has spent with you all here in Rivendell. Within those six days something else has awaken, something evil that lies in the land the Fey ruled over with the Old Ones. I fear that soon it will come for the young one. He is meant to be the most strongest of his kind because he is the most unique of his kind. Soon more Old Ones will appear but that will not be until the child makes his choice."

"What choice is it that he must make?"

"That I do not know yet. The prophecy was never clear on what exactly would happen. Just that a child of the Old Ones with Royal blood would appear and he would have to battle a great evil before he is to make a choice."

Everyone was quiet, fearing for the little boy that had grown on them and wiggled his way into their hearts without meaning to.

(OoO)

Syllith rushed through the halls, shyly saying hello to anyone who called out to him. There were a few who reached out to pet him and he dodged under those hands, apologizing and explaining that he needed to find Elrond's sons. Something in the back of his mind told him that the grown-ups would be talking about him and what Mithrandir had explained but he pushed that thought away. He wanted to play out in the gardens with his uncles and that was what preoccupied his mind fully. At least it was until something caught his eye from his peripheral vision and he slowed to a stop in the empty hall. He looked towards the archway that led into the gardens just in time to notice a firefly dart through them. Syllith blinked, surprised at this before he chased after the brightly lit bug. He glanced around and saw it going around another corner, not even realizing that a tinkling bell like laughter echoed through the gardens. He came up short when he reached a dead end to the maze of a garden. He tilted his head slightly when he finally realized he could hear soft whispering voices.

"_Is it him? He is so small?"_

"_Why do we not take him now?"_

"_She forbids it till we know it is him."_

"_Can you not tell?"_

"_Firelight is right. Look at his eyes. Those are royal colors."_

"_Shush Brownnose!"_

"_He is so adorable!"_

"_Let us hold him"_

"_Yes! Let us hold the little prince!"_

Syllith looked around trying to find out where the whispers were coming from yet he saw nothing but nature. _"Hello? Who is there?"_

"_He hears us! Surely we can approach him!"_

"_Firelight! Come back here!"_

Out of a bush a brightly yet steadily lit firefly shot out towards him or at least he had thought it was a firefly till it came right up to his face. Surrounded by a bright shimmering light was a strange yet delightful looking little creature. Her –cause it appeared to be a she– head was slightly bigger than her body which was covered in a green and pink dress made from flowers, her eyes were slanted and completely black yet wide, her body was thin and delicate looking, the ends of her fingers ended with sharp nails and her teeth were slightly sharpened and on her back were translucent wings. Syllith blinked for a moment before his mind supplied the word 'Pixie' in a whisper as though someone only just told him. He cocked his head to the side and spoke. _"Hello…if you don't mind. I thought pixies were part of the Fey and that all fey had disappeared."_

The little creature fluttering infront of him grinned toothily and her voice rang clearly like tinkling bells, _"Oh we did but then you came. Her queenliness sent us here when we felt one of the Baequimitores return. We are merely…advisors in a way."_

The child looked at her confused and asked, _"We?"_

Suddenly he was being lifted off his feet and with a surprised squeak he looked to see a young…woman? She beamed up at him as she lifted him over her head, swinging him around until he laughed contently. She had long brown hair that touched the ground, a soft light glowed gently around her, her body was a soft brown color with green vine like designs, her eyes much like the pixie's was pitch black but weren't as harsh, her clothes looked much like the bark of a tree and she was graceful. Another like she appeared beside them but she was different, her skin was like a pale green that matched the leaves of the trees and her dress looked like the weeping moss on the willow. They both cooed over him while the pixie huffed in irritation but a rougher voice broke through the three female's attention. _"We weren't supposed to show ourselves."_

A rather small…dwarf? Stood before them, he had coal black eyes, wore a green suit, a little cap made from felt, he had long nimble fingers and his ears were kind of pointed like the pixies but hers were longer and more pointy. Next to him was a _very_ tiny faerie but he looked like a human being, his hair was a soft brown color, his eyes were a muddy brown and he wore a tiny tunic and pants. Both bowed to the boy before the male who spoke earlier started to again as one of the pretty women let him on the ground. _"My name is Buttlebee the Bwca, cousin to the brownies. This is Brownnose the Abatwa. The pixie is Firelight and the two Dryads are Windwhisper and Delia. I apologize for leading you astray but we had to be sure for the Queen that you were the one we'd searched for. It has been centuries since the massacre yet for us it was only yesterday."_

The child's mouth shaped a small 'o' in understanding and the two tree women made soft sounds of delight, making the child blush shyly. The…Bwca? Buttlebee shot them a cold look before looking the child up and down and it was Brownnose who spoke up, _"He feels different. He is definitely a descendant but he is…exceptionally powerful."_

Buttlebee made a soft snorting sound and opened his mouth to speak but suddenly someone shouted, _"Syl! Syllith! Where are you?!"_

Syllith turned towards the voice, recognizing Legolas' voice and his face lit up. _"I am over here!"_

He turned around to speak to Buttlebee but no one was there, the only hint that they'd been there was the echoing laughter of Firelight and Dryads but that too faded. Legolas stepped out from behind a bush and spotted him immediately, frowning at the child as he started to speak, _"I thought I told you to find –why do you smell of buttercups and rainfall, child?"_

Syllith looked at Legolas for a moment, he should tell the elf that he'd seen some fey. Legolas would be so happy but…they didn't want to be seen, he could sense that in the air but…this was Legolas. The small boy bit his lip as it started to tremble before he shook his head. He felt like he was betraying the older elf by not telling him about the fey but he couldn't tattletale on them when they obviously didn't want word getting out. The older elf frowned as he noticed the distress the child was in, shushing him gently as he spoke. _"It is okay little one. You need not speak now. Let us go find Elrohir and Elladan. I'm sure they wish to play."_

The child nodded his head somberly, laying his head down on the elf's shoulder as Legolas turned to make his way back. Syllith caught sight of a trail of glowing light entering a tree and sighed, a small part of him wishing they'd taken him along.

**To be continued…**

**A/N:** I promise that soon the chapters will be a lot longer! I'm juggling a lot of things now so I'm squeezing in as much writing time as I can! Hope everyone enjoyed this! Look forward to seeing a lot more of these faeries.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Faerie Child

**Author:** Tainted Rose Wings

**Warnings**: OOCness, violence, angst, language, drama, darkness etc.

**Pairings:** AragornxArwen (Others are unknown feel free to make suggestions)

**Disclaimer:** I neither own Harry Potter nor LOTR. All claims go to their prospective owners.

**Summary:** Waking up in the middle of the forest he doesn't know who he is, where he comes from or what happened to him. All he does know is that he's a child, he's in danger and his ears are pointed. All they know is that Mithrandir needs them to save this boy but upon saving him they get their own shock. What elfling has the ability to shift into a leopard cub and why does he have the family name of a very ancient race of elves that had been lost?

**Author's Note: **I only just realized that the link I had in the previous chapter got cut off so if anyone was interested in seeing it feel free to pm me and I'll send you the link :) Thank you everyone who reviewed and chose to receive alerts. It really makes me happy that you are all enjoying it. I've been thinking that maybe I should make Syllith's family tree and post a picture of it up. Please let me know if you would like me to create his family tree for everyone to see! Again I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

"I…I hear…the w-wind blow?" Elrond smiled down approvingly at the small child and nodded his head. The Lord of Rivendell had taken to trying to teach Syllith the Common Language and at first it was a chore to do but the child was catching on quickly. "Very good, Syllith. Soon enough you'll be able to hold full conversations with everyone."

Syllith scrunched his nose up, taking a moment to concentrate on what Elrond just said in common before smiling brightly. _"Will I be able to read common language books soon?"_

Elrond looked at the child expectantly and he huffed before screwing up his face in concentration. "B-Books…Will…I be able to…read them soon?"

His tone was slightly halting and you could hear the uncertainty in them but there was also determination there. Elrond smiled at that before he looked through the mess on his desk and lifted a small thin book. "You might be able to read this one now."

The child cried out happily, taking the book and rushing out yelling a hello to his 'Ada' when he passed him by, going straight for the gardens. Elrond chuckled and shook his head as Aragorn walked into the room shaking his head. It was now almost two weeks since Syllith had arrived on _Middle-Earth_ and only nine days since he'd made his way into their hearts. "How are his teachings going?"

"He is a quick learner once he puts his mind to it. He is slightly uncertain but a good student." Aragorn smiled fondly before a troubled look crossed over his features and Elrond waited patiently for the man who had always been a son to him to speak. "He has been…spending an unusual amount of time in the gardens lately. Legolas says each time he comes from the gardens he smells of buttercups and rainfall yet the child always remains solemnly silent when he questions him. I am…worried."

Elrond hesitated before he spoke, "The Old Ones…they were very connected to nature perhaps it is just his lineage showing through. I am sure there is no need to worry."

Aragorn only looked slightly pacified before he said, "Arwen and I will be heading back to Gondor…she wishes to take Syllith with us…will you come? I feel it will ease the transition if everyone he is familiar with comes along."

The Lord thought about it for a moment before nodding his head, "That might be for the best. Although I fear he might not be all that happy with the decision."

Aragorn winced before he sighed. "That is our fear as well."

(OoO)

Syllith rushed through the tall maze garden, giggling as he held the book close to his chest. _"Delia! Whisperwind! Firelight! Come look!"_

Syllith had taken a shine to the three females although Delia and Whisperwind were friendlier than Firelight who could be mischievous to the point of dangerous. He liked Butterbee and Brownnose as well but the Bwca was always busy talking to the Seelie Queen and Brownnose was always so shy and solemn. At the moment both Brownnose and Butterbee were back with the Seelie and UnSeelie Queen's discussing something Butterbee promised to explain later. A part of Syllith, the part Syllith tended to shun because of the way it thought ad how much older it seemed, made him feel slightly uneasy with all the secrets being kept from him. All those thoughts were pushed away though the moment he broke through his secret place in the garden, where he'd first met the Faeries. _"Guuuuys. Where are you?"_

He let out a soft whine that they weren't there waiting for him like usual. It was only then he noticed something slightly different about his favorite part of the garden. It seemed darker, more sinister than it usually did and he felt uneasy about it. He felt like he was being watched by something that wanted to hurt him and he quaked, frozen to where he stood before a small ball of light shot out from the bushed and stayed in front of him like a shield. For a moment the dark energy seemed to intensify before slowly fading and Syllith realized the ball of light was Firelight. Her black eyes seemed harsher, almost blood thirsty as she looked out into the forest at whatever had been threatening. His voice was soft and meek when he uttered her name, causing her eyes to soften slightly and look at him. _"Things are progressing princeling. You're kin are surely taking their sweet time."_

Her spunky personality and rueful words brought a small smile to his face just as two trees shimmered and the two Dryads rushed up to him. Gathering him in their arms and wailing their apologies over him while the pixie huffed and rolled her eyes before snatching his book and dangling it in the air. He let out a little yelp and reached for it but she playfully kept it out of his reach making him chase her. _"Firelight! That's not nice! Give that back! Deada gave it to me!"_

The little pixie cackled, shooting rhymes at him as she taunted him. Soon enough he collapsed into the grass, a grin on his face before the Dryads pounced on him and tickled him. Shrill laughter filled the garden as he pleaded for mercy, tears of laughter rolling down his cheeks. Soon enough the situation was forgotten and he was curled up against Delia as Whisperwind weaved a crown from the moss of a willow tree nearby. Firelight sat in front of him, paging through the book that lay in front of her since she was too small to have it in her lap. Emerald eyes watched before he asked, _"Why do I think differently than a child?"_

Firelight glanced at Delia and the grinning Dryad shrugged uncaringly, continuing her ministrations of combing her fingers through his hair. The pixie went back to her book before saying flippantly_, "Because you are not a child. You are already of age but your body hasn't yet realized that."_

Syllith frowned, he didn't really understand but he was sure that if Butterbee knew she'd told him that she'd be in trouble so he was content with that much. Whisperwind swatted Delia's fingers away from his head and slipped the crown on his head, both of them cooing at how cute _their_ little prince was. Syllith yawned tiredly and snuggled into Delia's lap and sighed happily, as much as he loved his makeshift family a piece of him always felt at home with the Faeries who were his kin. He would only vaguely remember the whisper of wind moving past him, the gentle arms encircling him and the loving kiss pressed to his brown as he slept peacefully in an embrace that smelled of peach blossoms_. "Syl…Syl? Pen tithen?" (lit. little one)_

Syllith's face scrunched up for a moment before opening his eyes and looking into icy blue. He watched Legolas' face for a moment before reaching out for the elf, something seeming to resonate with the older elf's presence. Unthinkingly he murmured as the golden haired elf picked him up, _"Did Firelight leave my book? She knows I'd be displeased if she took it."_

He felt Legolas freeze at his words before he asked, _"Firelight?"_

However, Syllith froze realizing what he said and wriggled around in Legolas' grip. He rubbed his eyes and pretended to yawn, his more childish mine pouting at the fact he could pretend so well when he should be but a child. Something, that _other_ part of him quietly whispered in the back of his mind _'But I'm not really a child…am I?'_ He looked at Legolas quizzically seeing the book in the older elf's hand he gave a cry of delight. _"You have it! Deada said I could read it now. He said I'm doing much better with my Common Language lessons."_

Syllith watched carefully as Legolas looked as though he would pursue but he must have thought better of it because he gave the child a gentle smile and said, _"That is good news, pen tithen. I am glad to hear it. Maybe you will read to me some time in the future."_

He nodded his head happily, excited but relieved that Legolas was once more letting the matter drop when a thought popped into his head as Legolas carried him. _"Where are we going?"_

He noticed his older companion seemed to grow quiet and refused to look at him as he spoke. _"You're Ada and Nana wish to speak with you."_

"_About what?"_

"_I cannot say…"_

"_Can't or won't?"_ Legolas looked down at the child in his arms, slightly surprised at the shift in tone. There was something there that had sounded older than the child-like way little Syllith usually spoke and it worried him immensely. The past few days Legolas had begun to notice a shift in the little child, while he was still very loving and innocent he'd begun to withdraw a little he spent most of his time in the gardens and always came back smelling like buttercup and rain but today he smelled different. He smelled more like peach blossoms and dirt. He stopped and knelt down, setting the child on his feet and laying his hands on his shoulders. _"Syllith be truthful with me. What is going on, child? Why do you spend so much time in the gardens?"_

He noticed an unusual dark expression slide over the child's face before he pouted and refused to meet his eyes. This time though, there was not a sight of tears to accompany the look. Just a look of vague annoyance and this worried him as well. Syllith hardly ever showed these kinds of emotions if at all, he was always a very timid and loving child. He was patient and honest but this secretive, easily annoyed person in front of him didn't seem completely like his Syllith. _"Syllith, talk to me. You know you can tell me anything."_

The little child suddenly glared at him and stomped his foot, causing him to pull back sharply in shock. What in all the Valar? _"You always ask the same thing and I always tell you the same thing. Why can't you just leave me alone!? I do nothing wrong!"_

The tears finally came and Legolas felt his heart shredded, realizing that by continuously asking Syllith over and over was like saying he did not trust the child. Sighing lightly he pulled Syllith into his embrace and shushed him gently, picking up the child and carrying him. _"I am sorry, pen tithe. I will question you no longer. Understand I trust you but I was simply worried. I would be very sad if something bad happened to you."_

Syllith sniffled guiltily, the child part of his mind hating the fact he made Legolas feel bad purposely while the other part understood it was necessary. He hated that part, the part that seemed too old for a small child like him. The part that new he was not like everyone else. They soon entered lounging room where his Ada, Nana and Deada stood conversion but unlike usual he didn't stay in Legolas' arms. He slid out of them and quickly rushed to his adopted Nana, finding a small amount of comfort in Arwen's arms that felt so similar to another. Arwen gave Legolas a questioning look over Syllith's head when the child snuggled into her embrace but Legolas just gave her a pained smile. Aragorn walked over and patted Syllith's head gently, earning a soft sigh as the child relaxed. He sat on her lap, laying his head on her shoulder as he looked at Aragorn quizzically. "W…What is wr-wrong…father?"

Aragorn smiled proudly at Syllith's quiet, slightly uncertain but determined common language. Chuckling softly he said, "I have important news for you. _We_ have important news for you."

Syllith scrunched up his nose as he tried to comprehend his father's words in common tongue before pulling away slightly and looking at Arwen. _"Nana? What does he mean?"_

Arwen chuckled slightly, taping the tip of the boy's nose gently but Syllith could see the worry in her eyes. _"You know Ada and I are from Gondor…correct?"_

Syllith felt unease churn in his stomach and he tightened his grip on her dress as fear filled him but he nodded his head. _"Well we have to go back an-"_

"_So you are leaving me…?"_

Arwen blinked, feeling her heart break at her adopted son's hopeless tone before shushing him gently as tears began to fall. Smiling gently just as Elrond cut in. _"No child…They want you to go with them. To live with them in Gondor…I will be traveling with you as well."_

At first elation at the fact they would not be leaving him and instead would be taking him with them filled him but that quickly changed. Gondor was a city of iron and stone not nature. His Kin would not be going with him. Suddenly, a rage filled him but he didn't let it unleash. Instead he turned to Legolas for even though he was somewhat upset with him and felt guilty, he knew if Legolas went it would be okay somehow. _"You will come…You will come too right…Las?"_

Legolas winced at the child's use of the little nickname. It hurt to hear it come out of Syllith's mouth in that hopeful tone when he wouldn't have the reply he wanted. _"Syl…I will always be right by your side. I won't be able to go there right now but I will go and visit you as soon as I can."_

The look Syllith wore nearly shattered his heart, there was nothing but pure agony in the look before something dark and fierce twisted his childish face. Legolas found it to be…terrifying. To see such a look on a child's face no matter how old the child might actually be. _"So you will leave me…you will leave me just as they did?! And you will rip me from the only home I have known?! I won't go! I won't ever go!"_

The last part he'd directed towards Arwen and Aragorn before running out, not caring to see the concerned but surprised expressions on everyone's face when the glass around them shattered. Syllith ran as fast and as far as he could, tears blurring his eyes as he called out for his Kin. _"Firelight! Whisperwind! Delia! Please!"_

He didn't know how he got to the gardens but the next thing he knew, he was wrapped up in the two dryad's embrace as he sobbed. They murmured comforting words to him and made soft shushing noises as Firelight flitted around, he could feel her frenzied worry practically radiating off of her as she pestered him with questions trying to understand what made him so hysterical. He looked up at Whisperwind and begged unthinkingly, _"Take me with you! Don't leave me here! They want to take me away! They want to take me to the city of iron and stone!"_

He immediately noticed when Firelight stopped flitting about and he could see the shock in Whisperwind's eyes. He let out a little cry when Firelight tugged a strand of his hair sharply, her dark eyes narrowed dangerously as she asked, _"They want to take you to the great city? The place they call Gondor?"_

He sniffled lightly and nodded his head, shocked to hear Whisperwind and Delia's muffled sobs. He even noticed Firelight seemed to wilt a little at his confirmation. She petted his head gently and fear filled him once more, _"Take me with you! Do not let them take me!"_

The little pixie shook her head and stated calmly, _"You need to go princeling. The pieces are falling into place finally. You will be better protected from her there and there are ways for us fairfolk to reach you. You are partially one of us after all. You have strong blood in you, merely look into water whenever you need to and we will be at your beck and call."_

Syllith felt his lip quiver gently, ager bubbling just beneath the surface. This was their fault, if they didn't want to take him to that city he would be able to stay here with them. As though sensing his thoughts Delia tweaked his nose gently, a dreamy smile on her face as she said, _"Do not be that way. They love you very much, of course not as much as we love our little princeling but they wish to do well by you. Is that not why you call the human man and elf woman Ada and Nana?"_

Syllith hesitated as he sniffled before nodding his head in agreement. As his anger slowly faded he realized how shamefully he had acted and felt embarrassed. Suddenly, he heard the yells of his Ada and Nana before long Legolas' and Deada's voices joined in. Firelight pinched his cheek roughly before giving him a cheeky grin, her dark eyes glittering mischievously. _"Give 'em hell. You are one of the fairfolk after all. I'll let stick in the mud and Brownnose know what's happening."_

Delia and Whisperwind kissed his brow gently, giving him sad smiles before they disappeared into the trees. The closer the calls got, the more nervous and ashamed Syllith became. Without thinking he shifted into a panther and hid in a bush, reluctant to show himself to whoever found him first. Finally Arwen reached the general area he was in and after a moment spotted his small black form, partially hidden in the small bush. The small leopard cub made a little noise and Arwen smiled gently, kneeling down on the ground infront of the bush and talking soothingly. Aragorn and Legolas soon followed, both looking considerably relieved to see the small boy alright. After a moment of letting himself be talked into calming slightly, his Deada arrived looking relieved just as the little cub flung itself into Arwen's arms. She cooed softly, trying to ease the trembles of the small warm and furry body in her arms. Legolas knelt beside her and gently scratched behind one of the kitten's ears before starting to speak. _"Pen tithe, I care for you very much. I worry just as much as your Ada and Nana do for your safety. Sometimes though, I will not always be there to keep an eye on you but know it is never willingly that I leave your side. If I could I would always be right where I could see you but my own Ada must be worried about me and will probably wish to meet you. So I can promise that as soon as I can I will go to Gondor to see you…agreed?"_

Emerald cat-like eyes watched him closely before the small cub nodded his head and Legolas smiled. Arwen cuddled the kitten as Aragorn kneeled down beside them and tousled the small kitten's fur, earning and indignant look from the feline. _"Does that mean you are open to coming with me and your Nana?_"

The child seemed to debate it before slowly nodding his small head and everyone relaxed. However, Arwen looked worriedly at the small cub and asked, _"Won't you turn back?"_

The cub let out a small chuffing noise and shook its head, burying itself deeper into her arms. With a soft sigh Arwen looked up at Aragorn and knew they were both thinking the same thing. This was going to be a long journey.

_TBC…_

**A/N:** Aaaaaah sorry it took me so long to get that chappie out! Hope it was worth it :P I hope everyone enjoyed it and please let me know if you'd like me to make that Family Tree and post it up. It'd really be interesting to see just how far back Syllith's family goes! Next chapter is The City of Iron and Stone! Syllith's first impression of Gondor and just what was finally put into motion! Tune in! Till next time everyone!


End file.
